With the ever-increasing popularity of the World Wide Web, more and more previously unrelated technologies are becoming integrated with the enormous network of information and functionality that the internet provides. Everything from television and radio to books and encyclopedias are becoming available online, amongst a wide variety of other technologies. One such area of technology is telephony and the related telecommunications services.
Conventionally, telecommunications and network infrastructure providers have relied on often decades-old switching technology to providing routing for network traffic. Businesses and consumers, however, are driving industry transformation by demanding new converged voice, data and video services. The ability to meet these demands can often be limited by existing IT and network infrastructures that are closed, proprietary and too rigid to support these next generation services. As a result, telecommunications companies have been transitioning from traditional, circuit-switched Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN), the common wired telephone system used around the world to connect any one telephone to another telephone, to Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks. VoIP technologies enable voice communication over “vanilla” IP networks, such as the public Internet. Additionally, a steady decline in voice revenues has resulted in heightened competitive pressures as carriers vie to grow data/service revenues and reduce churn through the delivery of these more sophisticated data services. Increased federal regulation, security and privacy issues, as well as newly emerging standards can further compound the pressure.
Delivering these more sophisticated data services has proved to be more difficult than first imagined. Existing IT and network infrastructures, closed proprietary network-based switching fabrics and the like have proved to be too complex and too rigid to allow the creation and deployment of new service offerings.
While the worlds of TCP/IP applications and of telephony networks continue to converge, the relationship between them has often been overly complex and difficult to manage for various organizations, as well as for consumers. In recent times, specialized telecommunication servers and various service gateways have emerged to enable simpler ways for developers to include telephony-based functionality in their software applications, as well as provide increased security and stability. Nevertheless, these specialized solutions continue to need improvements in performance generally required by network operators and demanded by their subscribers.
One such area for improvement involves the tracking of events and other data during request processing time at the gateway level by a network operator. In many instances, it can be desirable to generate events and to capture information regarding runtime processing of various communications that are flowing through a gateway. This information can then be used to measure performance, track errors in operations, perform charging operations, implement additional functionality and conduct other business-related activities by the network operator. In the past, capturing such event data has been performed by implementing some form of alarms, data records or other similar mechanism within the server or application. However, the code necessary to implement such information tracking has generally been cumbersome to implement, tedious to change and generally inefficient. What is needed is an improved approach that allows for separation of concerns and better delineation of responsibilities between code implementing traffic processing and code generating associated events.